Konoha High School
by FloFlower1730
Summary: The girls are in a band they don't know till the first big concert NejixTen ShikaxIno NaruxHina KibaxTema SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High school

_**Konoha High school**_

_**Summary: The girls know the boys only from sight and vice versa until...**_

Characters © Kishimoto-sama

Story ©

"Neji-nii-san wake up" Hinata woke her brother up (I know that they aren't brother and sister but I wanted to make it that way in that Fanfiction)

"I'm awake…. "He said and she walked out of the room.

Neji and Hinata Hyuuga are living alone in a big mansion why?

Their mother disappeared after Hinata's birth and their father died some time ago.

"Why does she always want to be early for school?? Maybe because of her friends… hmmmm…" He spoke to no one in particular waited until he could hear the sound of Hinata's motorcycle. He got up, changed ate breakfast picked up his bag and went to school.

"Where is Hinata-chan?? It's the first day and we must hurry to get the new lockers" Tenten was impatient again.

"I'm right here Tennie" Hinata smiled.

Okay let's describe them … "their clique" were a 4 girl group and was called SHIT there were the 4 girls here are their profiles

'S'

Name: Sakura

Position: Smart and Stylish

Nickname: Sak, forehead

Current look:

Her long pink hair was in two low ponytails decorated with green her eyes matching ribbons.

With light make up. She wore a pink tank top and a black mini skirt. On her feet you could see 1 inch high black open toe shoes. As accessories she wore a golden necklace with a big "S". And the same thing only a little bit littler on her left ankle and on her right wrist.

"H"

Name: Hinata

Position: Happy and Hilarious (XD)

Nicknames: Hina/-ta-chan

Current look:

Her long lilac hair was in one lose bun.

She wore a light purple spaghetti strap shirt and a white skirt that went to her knee. On her feet you could see purple ballerina flats. As accessories she wore a golden necklace with a big "H". And the same thing only a little bit littler on her left ankle and on her right wrist.

"I"

Name: Ino

Position: Independent and Innocent (she only plays the innocent XD)

Nicknames: Ino, Piggy

Current look:

Her long blonde hair was in a French braid. She wore a purple tube top and a white mini-skirt. On her feet you could see 1 inch white ballerinas. As accessories she wore a big necklace with an "I" and the same on left ankle and right wrist.

"T"

Name: Tenten

Position: tomboy (not that much but the most of them XD)

Nicknames: Ten, Tennie, TennieTenTenten

Her long brown hair was in 2 buns. She wore black tube top and white hot pants. On her feet you could see a black and a white converse. As accessories she wore a big necklace with a "T" and the same on each wrist.

They got their locker numbers and schedules and compared them

Lockers:

2803: Sakura

2712: Hinata

2309: Ino

And 0903: Tenten (look for their b-days and you know y XD)

"SHIT" they cursed…… pause…. And giggled

"Hahahaha shit hahahaha XD we are shit and that is shit hahahaha hilarious" Tenten giggled

"Hihihihihihihi like Hina xD hihihihi" Ino and Sakura giggled

"Okay hehehehehehe now get down girls… let's compare our schedules" Hinata said

Their schedules looked like that:

**Homeroom:**_ Kakashi_

**Period One:**_ Health Shizune_

**Period Two:**_ English, Kakashi_

**Period Three:**_ Math, Asuma_

**Period Four:**_ Science, Kurenai_

**Period Five:** _Lunch_

**Period Six:**_ Social Studies, Iruka_

**Period Seven:** _Physical Education: Gai_

**Period Eight:** _Enrichment_ **(they picked :) Band: Anko**

**Period Nine:** _Free/Study Period_

"YAAAAYYY EVERY LESSON TOGETHER" They celebrated their own little party. And headed to their homeroom.

"We've got Kakashi as homeroom teacher so….. We have plenty of time" Hinata grinned while they walked to the 4 benches next to the window (they have benches for 2 people)

Sakura sat down next to Ino and to window and in front of Hinata.

Ino sat next to Sakura and in front of Tenten they sat like that:

SakuraIno

HinataTenten

This year will be sooo great" dreamed Tenten

"You say it TennieTenTenten"said a dreaming Ino…. All 4 put their ipods out and listened to

"Shut up" by simple plan

Okay scratch that They Not only listened to it They sung it

!!

Hinata began

**There you go**

**You're always so right**

**It's all a big show**

**It's all about you**

**You think you know**

**What everyone needs**

**You always take time to criticize me**

They thought They were alone but didn't see the shadows in the back of the class

The next who sang was Sakura

**It seems like everyday**

**I make mistakes**

**I just can't get it right**

**It's like I'm the one you love to hate**

**But not today**

The girls grinned at each other they, now knew about the 4 shadows and about 4 other shadows which owners looked at the girls with jealousy

All members of SHIT sang together

**So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down **

It was Tenten's turn to sing, smirking and glancing in on of the edges where the jealous shadows (From now I'll call them JS kk?) were

**There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
You think you're special  
But I know and I know and I know  
And we know that you're not**

Tenten nodded to Ino to tell her it was her turn

**You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today**

She too glared to the JS

And all of the girls sang the rest of the song ( In the brackets are Ino and Sakura)

**So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up**  
**You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
**_**(Shut up shut up shut up)**_**  
Is gonna bring me down  
**_**(Shut up shut up shut up)**_**  
You'll never bring me down**

Don't tell me who I should be  
_**(Don't tell me who I should be)**_**  
Don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
Or watch you fade away**

So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna me down  
Shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say  
Is gonna bring me down  
Bring me down  
Shut up shut up shut up  
Won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
Shut up shut up shut up  
You won't bring me down  
Shut up shut up shut up

"You can come out now girls"smirked Hinata to the JS

"You can come out too" smirked Tenten in the opposite direction

The JS were the presidents of the

SUNUSNNHFC (Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga Fan Club)

Or Karin, Akemi, Temari and Naoko

They came out with jealousy dripping from their eyes.

And the other shadows were called "double SN"

Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga

They came out with their jaws to the ground…

**Lora: How do you like it?**

**Sakura: I like it…. Who reviews gets a cookie**

**Lora: a normal cookie?**

**Hinata: No one with everything you want**

**Lora: Yes Yes….. and you can ask questions to all of the girls and boys **

**Ino: And we will answer them **

**Lora: Ja, ne**

**Tenten: mutters review or die….. my weapons are already sharpened**

**Lora: Tenten what did I tell you about threatening my readers?**


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha High school

_**Konoha High school**__** Chapter2**_

_**Summary: The girls know the boys only from sight and vice versa until...**_

Characters © Kishimoto-sama

Story © Wolora

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to PrettyAmethystPrincess and keep it secret for reviewing…. Arigatou gozaimasu you two

--Family of the main characters--

Hinata and Neji: yumi Hyuuga, mother, designer, disappeared, Hiashi Hyuuga, father, boss of the HC, deceased sp?

Ino: Inomi Yamanaka, mother, boss of the Yamanaka flower shop, Inoichi Yamanaka, father, one of the 3 bosses of the Boar-Deer-Butterfly concern (they produce EVERYTHING)

Naruto: Kushina Uzumaki, mother, famous actress, Minato Namikaze, father, 4th Hokage

Sakura: Hana Haruno, mother, Doctor, Taiki Haruno, father, science teacher in SH (Suna High)

Sasuke(I decided to make his parents live !): Mikoto Uchiha, mother, mother(It's a full time job where you don't get money….. My teacher said that sweatdrop), Fugaku Uchiha, father, Police officer

Shikamaru: Yoshino Nara, mother, owner of the Nara deer farm and zoo, Shikaku Nara, father, one of the 3 bosses of the Boar-Deer-Butterfly concern

Tenten: She doesn't have her real parents…. She was adopted by Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha

(I made that up so Tenten is alright going to this school….. it's a school for rich people)

"Not that bad Whores" sneered Karin

"Karin STFU" glared Sakura

"We can sing better… right girls?" asked Akemi the other whores…. I mean um… err….. Biggest fangirls

"You sure?" grinned Hinata

"Yes…. Right boys we can sing much better" asked Temari the boys

"Uhhhh" was their answer" You know that was… brilliant We're not sure sorry"

"Hmpf"pouted Naoko

"How about a competition in lunch I'm sure we get the music room" shrugged Tenten

"Yeah I'll go and ask Anko"

--10 minutes later--

There was a broadcast from Tsunade, the headmaster

"Boys and girls of KH next lesson, although it's pretty surprising, the band Tenshis or also called Shit will have a singing competition against the presidents of the SUNUSNNHFC"

We got it next lesson already that means no health… but who cares"Sakura grinned

"Which song are we performing girls?" asked Ino

How about 'first kiss' from Mandy Moore "Hinata asked loud so the SUNUSNNHFC could hear

"We'll take that sons so we can say they copied us" grinned Akemi

"We'll take Jump from SP okay girls" Tenten whispered

"alright" the others said and got their instruments…

Um I mean things they needed…Sakura and Ino got their guitars.

Sakura's was pink with a black butterfly on it her artist name was: Butterfly

Ino's was purple with white lilies all over it. Her artist name was: Lilly

Hinata took out her drum sticks. Her artist name was: Angel

And Tenten wrote the lyrics on a sheet. Her artist name was: Weapon

They went to the bathroom to change…. Sakura changed in her pink tank top with black butterflies all over it and black hot pants. Her hair was now in two low ponytails **(like Tsunade's hair) **with black ribbons.

Ino changed into her purple Tube Top which had white lilies over it and white hot pants. Her Hair was open and the had a white headband in her hair.

Hinata changed into light blue tank top with white angel wings on it and white hot pants. Her hair was in one ponytail, that was on the right side of her haid there she had a white ribbon.

Tenten changed into her camouflage tank top with a black kunai on it and black hot pants. Her hair was in two pigtails with black ribbons.

--Next Lesson--

The fanclub was first they sang first kiss by Mandy moore ( with out blanks:

h t t p : / / d e . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v v p 6 6 1 j s g K D I …. And yes I made this vid :-D)

Karin sang the song,( I'm to lazy to copy the lyrics xD)

Akemi played the trumpet, Temari played the drums and Naoko played violin.

But it wasn't really good…. who Am I kidding….. It was horrible.

Shit went on the stage and the fanclub wondered why hey had guitars up there

. Hinata, Ino,and Sakura began to play. And Tenten sang the song

( h t t p : / / d e . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v W 9 J f 3 w x N O k 8 )

_Tenten sings_

_**All sing**_

_**Jump!**_

_I dont wanna wake up today_

_Cause everyday's the same_

_And I'd been waiting so long_

_For things to change_

_I'm sick of this town_

_**Sick of my job**_

_**Sick of my friends 'cause everyone's jaded**_

_**Sick of this place, I wanna break free**_

_**I'm so frustrated, I just wanna**_

_Jump!_ _**(Jump!)**_

_Don't wanna think about tomorrow_ _**(Jump!)**_

_I just don't care tonight_

_I just wanna jump_ _**(Jump!)**_

_Don't wanna think about my sorrow_

_Let's go_

_Forget your problems_

_**I just wanna jump**_

_I don't wanna wake up one day_

_And find out it's too late_

_To do all the things I wanna do_

_So I'm gonna pack up my bags  
I'm never coming back_

_'Cause the years are passing by_

_And I'm wasting all my ti-ti-time_

_**Sick of this house**_

_**Sick of being broke**_

_**Sick of thi**__**s town, that's bringing me down**_

_**I'm sick of this place, I w**__**anna break free, **_

_**I'm so frustrated, I just wanna  
**_  
_Jump__**! **__**(Jump!)**_

_Don't wanna think about tomorrow __**(Jump!)**_

_I just don't care tonight, _

_I just wanna jump __**(Jump!)**_

_Do__n't wanna think about my sorrow_

_Let's go_

_Forget your problems_

_**I just wanna jump**_

_**I just wanna jump**_**  
**  
_I can't take it anymore _

_I can't take it anymore _

_I can't take it anymore _

_Forget tomorrow, I just wanna jump __**(Jump!)**_

_Don't wanna think about tomorrow __**(Jump!)**_

_I just don't care tonight, _

_I just wanna jump __**(Jump!)**_

_Do__n't wanna think about my sorrow_

_Let's go_

_Forget your problems_

_It's time to let t__hem go_

_Forget tomorrow, I just wanna jump __**(Jump!)**___

_**I just wanna jump**_

The students went wild

"We were better than you" grinned Karin

"You sure?" grinned Tenten back

"Hey guys Who was better them or us?" asked Ino into the micro

A chorus of "SHIT" was to be heard…

**Lora: Sry. For the long wait TTTT**

**Sasuke: alright… when lora gets 10 questions to us We'll answer them**

**Lora: APOCALYPSEEEE…. Sasuke's hyper**

**Naruto: Shikamaru gave him sugar**

**Lora: Shikamaru you used to be a genius what happened to you**

**Shika: Nothing**

**Lora: alright Review please or Neji'll kill you**

**Neji: I will?**

**Lora: Oh Yes you will**


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha High school Chapter2

_**Konoha High school Chapter2**_

_**Summary: The girls know the boys only from sight and vice versa until...**_

Characters © Kishimoto-sama

Story © Wolora

Dedication: This is to my reviewers and the ppl. Who alert (sry that I don't write the names because yeah) and most at my old friend Dela who had a really really really bad accident…. She almost died…. But now she's better…

I hope I can update often now because nooowww schools out and I'm in 9th grade……

"Ugh we have English now…." Whined Tenten

"No you don't" Someone behind them said

"Itachi-nee-chan" said Tenten

"Tenten! I told you not to call me that outside home" Itachi blushed

"Alright… but shouldn't you be in college right now?" asked Tenten

"No our teacher is ill and we passed that party here and Kari-chan and her sisters wanted to tell you something" explained Itachi

"We wanted?" asked the girl with purple eyes and hair

"Yeah we wanted Kari-nee-chan" answered the girl with the green eyes and green hair

"But let's introduce us first" said the one with light blond hair and light yellow green eyes and continued

"I'm Wolana the oldest of us"

"I'm Wosara the second oldest" Said the girl with blonde hair and yellow eyes

"I'm Wofera the middle"Said the girl with red hair and red eyes

"I'm Wokari the second youngest" said the girl with the purple hair and purple eyes

"And I'm the youngest Wolora pleased to meet you" the green haired one grinned

"I'm Tenten Itachis Little (adopted) sister" grinned Tenten

"Ita-kun told me about the pranks you pulled on Sasuke" Wokari grinned back

"I'm Sakura" smiled the pinkette

"I'm Ino" grinned Ino

"And I'm Hinata" smiled Hinata

"We wanted to tell you that our dad is a producer and needs a new band are you interested?" grinned Wofera

"That would be cool" smiled Hinata

"Alright come with us Ita-kun tell the teachers pwetty pwease" Wokari used the not ignorable puppy dog eyes of the best clan ever (Gomeeeen)

"Okay"

The girls went to a limo that came and soon they were at the Shusaku Manor

"Daddy we found a baaaaaandd" Called Wolora

"You did … oh how wonderful how about we go into the rehearsal room" Came from the redhead that was obviously their father

"Okay…." Said Tenten

They came into the rehearsal room and Tenten went straight to the mircro.

They played untitled

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

"Wow girls that was brilliant Do you have a name?" asked the oldest in the room

"Tenshis or Shit" answered Tenten

"Both don't fit the music how about Deadly Bless?" said Wolora

"That's a great idea" smiled Hinata

--The next friday--

Good morning Tenten" She was greeted by Wolora

"Can you please turn on the radio" she said

"Uhm okay" Tenten replied

She turned on the radionly to hear her song

"And now the debut single of Deadly Bless" She heared and then her song came

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
_

"OH MY GOD" She screeched

"And how is the single" asked Wolora

"Brilliant…. Arigatou gozaimasu….." Tenten did something girly she jumped up and down on her bed

After this song the guy let's call him Mike said

"And now we tell you thenumbers of people who heared this on youtube last night: 500000000000000…. Wow that's much and the CD is already selled 1000 times and it was out today"Mike announced

"We spoke with the manager of the 4 girls And they will be here tomorrow to speak with us…fortunaly for all the guys of you who go to school today is Friday "

"We will" asked Tenten Wolora

"Yes you will and you have got a concert tomorrow too the hall is sold out but you get 4 Vip invites If you want" said Wolora through the phone

"Why only 4?" asked Tenten

"Because me, Fera-nee-chan, Kari-nee-chan, Sori-chan, Deidara and your big broer took the rest hehe" said Wolora sheepishly

" okay later" Tenten hung up and phoned Hinata

"Who ever called will be killed soon" came the groggily voice of Neji

"Oh Neji shut up and get me Hinata on the telephone NOW" She demanded

"Aye Sir" He said

"I'M NO MALE PERSON!!" Screeched Tenten

"Then who are you" asked Neji

"Just tell her Weapon is on the telephone she'll know Who I am" Tenten said

"Mornin Ten" She could hear Hinata say

"We were on the radio and got a concert on Sunday" they said at the same time

"I'm sooo happy "

That was Chapter 3

Review please

Question by PrettyAmethystPrincess

Tenten!

Question:  
Who's more annoying?  
A) Lee  
B) Gai-Sensei  
C) Naruto when he's super hyper  
Or  
D) Neji when he's being stubborn

Tenten: D althought Gai-sensei and Lee and Naruto on sugar is bad too but neji stubborn

K.P.CaptainFunkalicious

Asked

sasuke...do you think sakuras pretty

Sasuke: Hn


	4. Chapter 4

Konoha High school

Konoha High school

Who to invite? And sleepover gone wrong

**summary**:AU AU AU AU AU AU AU A AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU A AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU A AU AU AU The girls know the boys only from sight and vice versa until... AU AU AU AU AU AU AU A AU AU AU AU AU

**Couples:** (at the end)SaSuSaKu, nArUhInA, ShIkAiNo, nEjItEn

**Rated: **T

**Status:** In Progress

_Multi Chaptered_

**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**

**Lora-Chan: I'm sorry that I didn't update but The computer broke I'm on the laptop now... I hope my dad fixes the thing **

**10 July: The computer was fixed by drum roll My mom **

**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**

**I Wolora Shusaku sadly DO. NOT. OWN. Naruto... Kishimoto-sama does**

**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**

"Hey girls I guess you were called too?" asked Tenten Sakura and Ino on the phone

"No I wasn't called until now" said Ino

"Same here" answered the pinkette

"Alright then we have to do a Sleepover" smiled Hinata (but the others didn't see it because they were on the phone)

"Not at mine... Sasa-chan still blushes about the dare" giggled Tenten

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Tenten-nee-chan kaa-san gave me these drinks for you" The 12 year old Sasuke came into Tenten's room_

_"Thank you for bringing it Sasa-chan... you want to stay and play Truth or Dare with us" asked the 13 year old Tenten_

_"Okay" was his answer_

_"But first I'll introduce the girls to you... That my dear little brother is Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga... Wait don't you have a friend with second name Hyuuga?"_

_"Yes his name is Neji Hyuuga... you're his sister aren't you?"_

_"Yes I am" smiled Hinata_

_"Girls this is my brother Sasa-chan... um I mean Sasuke" said Tenten_

_"Hello" they greeted him and Tenten and Sakura made a little space for him to sit._

_"Okay I'll begin... Kura-chan T or D"(I'm to tired to type it out)_

_"Dare"_

_"You have to lock your and Sasa-chans hands with these handcuffs until tomorrow"_

_she said _

_"Erm Nee-chan why do you have handcuffs in your room?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow_

_"I don't know I think Tachi-nee-chan put them here"answered Tenten_

_They had to stay like that the whole night... and next morning after sleeping they were found cuddled together and snap Tenten made a photo with her new digital camera that woke the two up. Tenten said she had deleted the picture but that was a lie and 3 hours later the picture was on her blog._

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Not at mine either my dad said never to do that again" giggled Ino

Let's just say they put makeup on his face while he was asleep

"My brother throws a party and I have to be out of the house" said Sakura

"Then it is at mine" sighed Hinata

"I'll bring some films and music" said Tenten and hang up

"How a bout we play a little bit matchmaker Hina-chan" said Sakura

"That would be great" exclaimed Ino

"Tenten with... MY BROTHER" giggled Hinata

"You're right... you're brother and Tenten are a year older than us... And they look cute together" said Ino

"Erm Piggy we never saw them really together" sweatdropped Sakura

"I saw her explaining some math problem to him and both blushed" they could hear Ino grinning

"AWWWWW" awed Hinata

"Okay you come in 30 minutes... Tenten should come in an hour so we have plenty of time plotting the plan" said Hinata

"alright bye Hina-chan"

**at Hinata's**

"Hinata I want to tell you that the boys will come over night" said Neji

"The others of Shit (He doesn't know yet that they are deadly bless) will come over for a sleepover" grinned Hinata and planning other plans to bring Sasuke and Sakura and Ino and Shikamaru together. She went into her Msn and saw that "camouflage Weapon" was online and wrote

(her name is "baby blue angel")

baby blue angel: Hey 10 the boys come over too

Camouflage Weapon: I know

baby blue Angel: How?

Camouflage Weapon: Sasa-chan is going to be there too

Baby blue Angel: How dumb of me gomennasai

Camouflage Weapon: Don't apologize... Do we play math maker with Sasa-chan and Saku-chan and Shikamaru and Ino-chan?

Baby blue Angel: I was about to ask you the same thing

Camouflage Weapon: let's invite Ino and make another conversation with Saku to plan the plans

They did this and planned for the next 20 minutes plans what Hinata didn't know plans for her and Naruto were made too...

Sakura and Ino went to Hinata to discuss everything

"But then I'm late" screeched Sasuke (OMG)

"I don't care you two will get driven to the Hyuuga's in 30 Minutes" said Fugaku Sasuke's father

"Did you hear that Tenten Sasa-chan screeched" laughed Itachi

"Yeah" answered Tenten rolling on the floor laughing

"Hmpf" said Sasuke

"Wait when you go to Neji it's great because then we can watch Chuckey's Baby" said Tenten

She loved that film but Sasuke was faster than her and got the DVD first

(I don't know that film but a friend of mine loves it)

"But only when we get to watch the Call" said Sasuke

(I don't know this film either... but my best friend says it's the best film she ever watched... I'm sorry if the films are in America rated for 18 year old and older because in Germany they are for 16 year old people)

"Alright" said Tenten

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

She answered the call

"What alright I'll come now bye"

"It was Hinata we can go now Sasa-chan" smiled Tenten

They went into Itachis black Ferrari and he drove them to The Hyuugas

And went to his best friends (Sasori) party (I made Sasori Sakura's brother)

They rang the doorbell and Hinata said

"Who's there?"

Tenten made her voice deeper and said

"Here is the police we want to get Neji Hyuuga to the prison for his dumbness in maths"

"Shut up Tenten" said Neji while opening the door

"TENTEN-CHAN" Tenten was hugged by 3 blurs 1 pink another one was yellow purple and a baby blue black one

"Girls ...I ...Suffocate... need. Air... To BREATH" said Tenten and the boys sweatdropped

"Gomen Ten-chan" grinned Hinata

"We brought the films Butterfly effect, the call, Sister Act, Ice Age and Chuckey's Baby"

(Omg we got a postcard that is so funny a squirrel drinking beer... that kinda reminds me of Lee XD)

"Girls c'mon we have to discuss something" said Tenten und dragged them into Hinata's room

Alright we give a concert on Sunday but we have 4 ViP tickets but we don't know who to invite" said Tenten

"How about the boys" said Sakura

"Good idea" answered Tenten

"Girls we want to watch the films are you coming?" yelled Naruto

"Okay but since its 8pm We'll change first" yelled Ino back

The girls changed into their Pyjamas and went down

Sakura wore a pink top on which was "Come to the dark side… we have cookies "written in black letters

And black long pyjama trousers on which were pink smileys.

Hinata had a baby blue top on which was " All the cute guys are gay" written in orange letters and orange pyjama shorts.

Ino wore a purple top on which was " Good girl gone bad" written in black letters and a dark green bear which had angel wings and a devil tail.

She wore purple short shorts.

Tenten had a lime green top on which was " I'm not childish No No NOEEEESSSSS!!" in silver letters written and she wore back boxers.

The boys changed too. They all came down with t-shirts and their boxers.

Sasuke's shirt was red and his boxers were black

Naruto's shirt was blue and his boxers were orange

Shikamaru's shirt was dark green and his boxers were blue with clouds all over it.

Neji's shirt was mint green and his boxers were silver/grey.

That Tenten's hair was down wasn't unnoticed by Neji and he whisoered into her ear :"You look more beautiful with you're hair down" which made Tenten blush.

"Erm boys We have ViP tickets to Deadly bless' concert on Sunday but we erm kinda have other plans… do you want to have our tickets" said Tenten

"Okay" grinned Naruto

"Although it's a girl band they make good music" stated Neji

"_Thanks" _thought the girls

Hinata got the chips and drinks while the others decided to draw who sits next to who.

"How troublesome"

Just than Sakura's phone rung

"Yes" she said answering it

"Nani?! No I don't want to kaa-san can't I just…"

"But I…"

"That is no reason to…"

"Mom NO I'll stay with …"

"WHAT?!... but"

"Why can't I stay…"

"alright"Sakura said while letting the tears that were in her eyes just fall… she didn't want to cy she just did

"Bye yeah" she said while hanging up.

Sasuke ws the first to hug Sakura and comfort her

"What happened Saku-chan"asked a concerned Tenten

"M-My D-Dad c-c-c-cheated on m-m-my m-m-mom and now I-I-I have to leave Konoha to go with my mother to suna" was all she choked out

"WHAT?" chorused everyone

"When do you leave?" asked Sasuke

"Tomorrow 3pm is the time to check in for the flight" she said

"Stay here until you have to go" cried Ino

"Excuse me for one minute" said Sasuke while he got his cell phone (that was noticed by one person) and went to the veranda

"Oh noes" mumbled Tenten

"I'll follow him" she said and followed him

"do you really want to?" she asked seeing him

"Yes… I may don't know her that well but since the Dare I somewhat got a crush on her" he said while blushing

He dialled his father phone number and phnoned him

"Dad Have I permission to go to Suna?"

"But why not!"

"I'll find new ones there and stay in touch with my friends here through Msn"

"BUT"

"Yes the girl I got a crush on…"

"Yes"

"The pink one"

"But Dad I want to!

"alright"

"Bye"

"He said no" stated Tenten

"You're right Tenten" said Sasuke

They went back into the living room

"What did you do" said Neji

"Nothing" said Sasuke

"We had erm lat's just say to solve some problems" said Tenten

"Did your solving thing success"asked Naruto

"No" answered Sasuke bluntly…..

Cliffyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

R&R please


	5. Chapter 5

Konoha High school

Konoha High school

Problems get solved

**summary**:AU AU AU AU AU AU AU A AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU A AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU A AU AU AU The girls know the boys only from sight and vice versa until... AU AU AU AU AU AU AU A AU AU AU AU AU

**Couples:** SaSuSaKu, nArUhInA, ShIkAiNo, nEjItEn, kIbAtEmA

**Rated: **T

**Status:** In Progress

_Multi Chaptered_

**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**

**I Wolora Shusaku sadly DO. NOT. OWN. Naruto... Kishimoto-sama does**

**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**

but suddenly Tenten's face lightened.

"I'm back in two seconds" she said while going onto the veranda

"Hello Sasori? It's me Tenten…Yes Ita's sis…Is your mother at yours?... Yes… okay… Hello Mrs. Haruno… Yes … I forgot Gomen I'm Tenten Uchiha adoptive daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and a friend of your daughters…Yes… She could stay with me… yes my father sure wouldn't mind… you may … it's xxxxx/xxxxx … alright bye" she hung up and waited 10 minutes until her father called her „Yes... Really? What all of us?... without… the boys too?... only the butler?... You know what you're the best father ever… I don't think they would mind… What is it?... okay … Who? REALLY?? I didn't see her in years… YAYZ!! Thank you thank you thaaaank you… yeah bye.. Did I tell you that you're the best father ever" she hung up

"Sasuke come out for a second" she yelled into the room

"you want to help me with a surprise for the others?" she asked

"Okay" he said a little bit bluntly and she explained her plan for him and his look went from bluntly to (OOC) happy

"okay when do we begin?" he asked

"now… I have some blindfolds…. The butler is on the way here and Hinata's and Neji's butler is packing the things we need"she answered

"okay I put the blindfolds on Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura" he said

"Why Sakura?" she asked while smirking

"I told you" He blushed

"Okay then I put the blindfolds on onto Hinata, Ino and Neji" smiled Tenten

"Their parents are informed aren't they?" asked Sasuke

"Yes and their servants will bring their stuff there" explained Tenten

"Good." Said Sasuke

"The only two things are we have to share it with 2 other persons AND we have to attend another school… a music school" Tenten said

"Alright" said Sasuke

"Ah we tell them we have a surprise for them and that they have to go into the limo on front of the house because we've got to dive 2 hours" said Tenten

"So we don't need the blindfolds?" asked Sasuke

"No" answered Tenten

The two of them went inside again

"We have a surprise for all of you" said Tenten

"Since it's our last day here We're going somewhere come with us into the limo in front of the house… but first I should suggest we change into some other clothes." Smirked Sasuke

The other thought with "Our last day here" the last day they were all together at Hinata's and changed.

Hinata had her black hair out of her lose bun and her hair flowed freely to her mid back. She wore white 1 inch ballerinas with black outlines. She wore a black skirt that went past her knees and on it where white polka dots. She had a white neck holder top on which were blue polka dots and a heart right there where her heart was. She had a baby blue handbag with an orange flower in the corner. She wore a baby blue hoop earring and a necklace with a blue angel wing pendant. She wore black eyeliner and mascara. She had baby blue glitter eye shadow and light red lipgloss on.

Ino had her platinum blonde hair out of the braid and the curvy hair was in two low ponytails.

She wore black 2 inch high heels. She wore a plain black miniskirt and a purple tube top her prada handbag was purple with black stars on it. She wore earrings with purple ribbons as pendant and a purple ribbon as necklace. She too wore black eyeliner and mascara only her eye shadow was purple and her lipgloss was transparent.

Naruto's hair wasn't messy it was straight. He wore black vans, black cargo pants and an orange shirt.

Neji's hair was in his usual style. He wore black Bermuda shorts, black vans and a Camouflage shirt.

Sakura had her hair in her usual twin low ponytail style. She wore black 2inch high heels. She wore a white miniskirt and a pink tube top on which were black butterflies she had a black handbag on which were pink butterflies. She wore pink Butterfly earrings and the same as a necklace. She had black eyeliner and mascara, pink eye shadow and lipstick.

Sasuke had his hair in his usual (coughcoughchickenasscoughcough) hairstyle. He wore black cargo pants, black chucks and a red shirt.

Shikamaru had his hair down (And did NOT look like Vegeta).He wore black Bermuda shorts, black chucks and a forest green shirt.

Tenten had her long brown hair that went past her ass and a pinstripe Fedora hat on her head

(I have one of these).

She wore white 2inch highheels with rhinestones on it. She wore a mint green Tube top and white hot pants She combined it with a white Puma handbag. She wore black hoop earrings and a silver necklace with a Kunai Pendant and a bell. She had black eyeliner and mascara and green glitter eye shadow. She wore red lipgloss.

They went into the limo.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Secret." Answered Tenten

"How long are we going to drive?" asked Ino

"3 hours" answered Sasuke… the others had blank faces while Tenten and ooc Sasuke grinned

So that's it for today


	6. AN

Not a chapter

Not a chapter

Hey folks…

I'm in Russia the next 12 days so I won't be able to update BUT!! I will write on while I'm away (though on paper)

Well see you in 12 days :-D


	7. Pray Interview

Konoha High school

The interview

**Summary**: The girls are in a band they don't know till the first big concert NejixTen ShikaxIno NaruxHina KibaxTema SasuxSaku

**Couples:** SaSuSaKu, nArUhInA, ShIkAiNo, nEjItEn, kIbAtEmA

**Rated: **T

**Status:** In Progress

_Multi Chaptered_

**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**

**I Wolora Shusaku sadly DO. NOT. OWN. Naruto... Kishimoto-sama does**

**oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo**

They first came to a radio station.

Mike was waiting outside. "It's good that you could come today already… and who are these charming boys? Your boyfriends" he laughed. The girls and boys blushed. "Where is your manager?" He asked "sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life" said a familiar voice.

"Kakashi-sensei you are our manager" asked Hinata

"Yes I am… now boys please wait in the car well be back in half an hour" the boys went into the car still blushing. They turned on the radio.

In the radio station:

"Before we start the interview we can either play Untitled or you have a song to play live"

Said Mike

"Okay we play one… Sakura I take lead guitar in this song you take 2nd okay?" said Tenten while taking her black guitar out. The others had their instruments out too and they began to play. The intro was rather long (in the brackets are the other girls singing background)

"Let's go out! Open my mind  
let's go! Sweet dream other side  
Ima toki hanatsu kago no soto he

Sabi tsuita kagi nari yamanu kodou  
Kiduiteta "Mou...modore nai"

Ushinawareta hibi ga  
(Hey baby why?)  
Aoku tsunagatteku  
(I want to cry...)  
Kowagaru jibun ni maketaku nai yo  
Unmei kara nige nai  
"Hitori ja nai"

Soba ni iru tatoe donna ni  
Kanashii yume da toshite mo kamawa nai  
Kimi no namida ni furetai yo... baby  
I pray..."Shinjite"  
Tsumetai kioku no yami kiri saite

Kizutsuita hane yasumaseru izumi  
Tobikomu sube ga wakara nakute

Taikutsu na basho iradachi ya fuan  
Bokura wa kyou mo nayamu kedo

Kurai sora wo miage  
(Baby ... for you)  
Susumu kao wo agete  
(I'm here for you)

Aku naki omoi wo kaban ni tsumete  
Fumi dasu  
Kokoro no yami wo furi harai

Semeru ame no oto  
Kanashiku naru nara  
Yasashii kimi no tate ni naru  
Shinjiru koto wo yame nai de always  
I pray...sono me ni  
Chiisa na kiseki wo utsushite misete

ah...ah...ah...ah...

(Hey baby why?  
I want to cry...Hey baby why?  
Hey baby why?  
I want to cry...  
I'm here for you...yeah...!  
Believe yourself)

Now only Tenten and Hinata played their instruments

Soba ni iru soko ga donna ni  
Kanashii yume no naka demo kamawa nai

Now the other 2 also played their guitars.

Onaji toki wo ikite itai with U...  
I pray..."Kotaete"  
Moshi yurusareru nara  
Kimi no namida ni furetai yo...baby  
I pray..."Shinjite"  
Tsumetai kioku no yami kiri saite""

They stopped playing.

"Well that was deadly bless with their new song" said Mike

"Pray… The title of the song is pray" grinned Tenten

--in the car

Sasuke's and Neji's face showed surprise "That's Tenten!" they said simultaneous and glared at each other

--in the radio station

"Okay let's begin the interview" said mike

"I hope you know who I am…. For the guys who don't know I am Mike Burger and here at the Konoha leaf radio station or short KLR are the beautiful ladies of deadly bless and their not that beautiful manager" Laughed Mike

"Humph" and with that Kakashi read in his orange book

"Hello girls why don't you introduce yourselves to the audience. Something like Name, second name, age dislikes and likes let's begin with you" said Mike to Tenten

"Hey guys am Tenten Uchiha, or also called weapon, I'm 18years old and the lead singer and sometimes lead guitar at the band. I like playing Cello, guitar, hanging out with friends, my brothers, their girlfriends… although Sasuke only has a crush on a girl and I like sports" Ino looked to Sakura while Tenten said that… and almost laughed… she looked like that: o.0

---in the car:

"I'll kill her"

---in the radio station

"I dislike sluts who think they are better than everyone, anyone messing with my girls, egoistical jerks who can't do any math"

---in the car:

"No you won't I'll kill her"

----in the radio station

"Just a joke I don't like Fan clubs" laughed Tenten

"We already got a phone call seems like there is somebody who found interest on you hm?" said Mike

Tenten said"okay well then"

"Hello dear Tenten…" came Neji's voice out of the speaker

"Oh hey there" Tenten almost had to laugh

"Is it your boyfriend?" asked Mike

"No he is the guy with the math problem" laughed Ino

"Thanks now the whole school knows I'm dumb with math" Neji mumbled

"No prob" Tenten

"And do you really don't like me" asked Neji sounding like a lost puppy

"Are you kidding she really really really really really really really really likes you" grinned Hinata

"NATA!!!! SHUT UP!" said Tenten to Hinata while blushing

"Here's you brother Tenten… thank you for telling everyone I like someone" came Sasuke voice bluntly

"Wee you should've seen her face when Tennie said that" laughed Ino

"Well seems like the times up ... you can speak with them later can't you?" laughed Mike

"Let's continue to introduce us... I'm Ino Yamanaka, also called Lilly and I play the bass guitar and I'm still 16. I like playing my Viola, my bass guitar, hanging out with friends, my brother and his girlfriend and SHOPPING… and not to forget pineapples… I dislike sluts, cheaters and fan clubs…. So don't

Even think about it! "Grinned Ino

Sakura continued" I am Sakura Haruno, also called Butterfly, 17 and when Ten's not lead I'm lead guitar and I play the piano when we need one. I like playing piano and guitar, hanging out with friends my brother and his girlfriend, studying… I dislike sluts, sluts, bad marks and fan clubs" said Sakura

"Well looks like I'm last I am Hinata Hyuuga also called Angel, 16 and drummer. I like foxes, Ramen, Playing Violin, my best friends, my brother and his almost girlfriend Tenten" Tenten blushed deep red

"I dislike mean people" Hinata ginned happily

"Okay we have a phone call Hello who are you and what do you want to ask" said Mike

"Hey I am Karin from Konoha and want to ask you what relationships you have with Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru"

"Well Karin Sasa-chan is my little brother Naruto a good friend Shikamaru too and about Neji I looked in a photo album before I was adopted was Neji my best friend he and Hinata came daily to the orphanage and played with me" smiled Tenten

"And you like Neji" said Hinata

"Shut up" mumbled Tenten

"Neji's my brother and the rest are good friends" smiled Hinata

"Good friends" said Ino and Sakura simultaneous" okay see you at Monday" chirped Karin

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" mumbled Tenten again.

"Well your fans will see you at your concert tomorrow…" began Mike and suddenly Ino sweatdropped and said"isn't it Christmas tomorrow?"

Tenten thought a moment "Well Yes…. Oh shit did you bring the mistletoes with you Ino?"

"No why should I…..? we can go home and get them can't we?" said Ino and Tenten answered"We can't…. I think we have to go now…. Night minna san" and mike said „okay here is Untitled" and they went off air. The girls said bye to Kakashi and mike and got into the limo. This started to drive as Sasuke and Tenten looked at each other and nodded.

Tenten began "Sasuke, Neji don't kill me yet…..Girls, Boys the real reason why we are making this trip is…"

----end----

End the sentence as you want to and the winner gets an OC in this story they just have to tell me after the next chapter.

I really angry right now…. In German Pokito shows Naruto and they put it off their program for One Piece (nothing against one piece it's just that I think it's unnecessary)………

Ja Ne minna san

Next chapter will be a christmas special posted either 24th, 25th or 26th


	8. AN again

**Again an Important A/N…**

**My cough got far worse than I thought… I woul've updated today but I'm so weak I can't think and I'm lucky that I'm able to type right now**

**Excuse my grammar… I really cannot think so I can't do the right grammar**

**Ama-chan**


	9. Welcome Truth or Dare Kiss the

Naruto Highschool

Category: Naruto

Language: English

Genre: Romance/Humour

Characters: /

Rating: T

Summary: The girls are in a band they don't know till the first big concert NejixTen ShikaxIno NaruxHina KibaxTema SasuxSaku

Chapter 8: Welcome Truth or Dare- Kiss the .... Girl?

I don't own Naruto. Though I wish to

I do own the plot.

This story is completely fiction.

"Dialog"

Normal Text

**A/N**

'_Thoughts'_

_**Flashback**_

_**Inner Self**_

Tenten's P.O.V

Moving to a place outside of Konoha"

I looked at my friends whose jars were all on the floor.

Sasuke smirked and continued „We'll meet two other teenagers and attend to KMS"

Hinata fainted

"Did Hinata-chan just faint?"

"No DUH! you're so dumb Dobe!"

"Te…nten?" he said. He wanted to say Teme and realised I said the Dobe part.

Ino cried „My clothes…"

I sweatdropped and Sasuke answered:" are at our new home… the servants brought them there"

Our conversation went on. Suddenly it really was quiet which is really Weird when Ino and Naruto were here.... I jumped out of my seat and yelled:

"JASPER HALE IS SO HOTTER THAN EDWARD AND JACOB TOGETHER!!!" Yeah I know… I'm jasper addicted… He and Alice make such a sweet couple…Everyone stared at me awkwardly and suddenly the limo came to a sudden halt. I fell… Oh holy CHEEZE!!! I'm falling…… My whole live shows infront of my inner eye…oh cheese I'm a drama queen again aren't I? Well… I fell and fell and fell and fell…. I closed my eyes waiting for an impact. When it came it wasn't as suspected… I opened my eyes again and found myself n a lip lock with no one other than Neji Hyuga. I blushed. We stared at eachother with wide eyes.... and then I felt him smirk against my closed his eyes... and..... changed this little accident into a kiss. I also closed my eyes. We were so fascinated by the feelings the kiss gave us that we didn't notice the driver opening the door and beginning to tell us we were at our destination. Then We all heard Naruto yelling"EWWW!!!!Tenten, Neji-baka get a rooom!!!" We broke our kiss I blushed and we both shot deathglares at naruto.

Sasuke sighed "We're at the mansion Ten"

I rolled my eyes and said"No duh! captain obvious" We got out side the limousine got our and I told the others to go up to the mansion and that we soon would follow. And for once Narutos hyperness was a good thing. he grabbed Hinatas arm and ran with her both laughing. the others followed with a sigh/insulttowards naruto/giggling.

When they were up at the mansion neji stopped and turned to me.

"Tenten I..." he began but then he got so nervous that was at a loss of words.I giggled.

"What is it Neji?"

"TenTen would you ike to be..." He was interruptedd by a loud yell of

"TWENNY!!!"I sighed as I turned around

"Oh I think I'm interupting something aren't I?" We looked at a girl that was slightly taller than me. She had dirt-blonde hair which she wore in 4 ponytails at the back of her head. She wore a red pyjama, as it was late."Well duh you are! miss obvious...." followed by a bark behind her There stood a guy that was slightly smaler than Neji. He hadd short ruffeled brown hair and he also wore a pyjama. He had a jacket in his hand that he draped over the girl's shoulers. Next to him stood a small cute white dog.

"Good evening Temari-chan and...." I looked at the boy he grinned "I'm Kiba" Then he whspered to me "Temari-chan's future boyfried" at which I giggled. Kiba earned a glare by Neji while I got one by Temari. "Well it's getting cold. Let's get inside"said Temari when she noticed my shivering... It was about 11 pm so it's supposed to be cold. "Okay" I grinned.

We went inside throught eh huge backyard... don'y ask me how we got there... I think it's the drivers we went throught the fields of flowers......Yeah well...

When we got through the fields of flowers we came to the poolsection. "Woooow" I looked around. There was a pool with an outside and an inside section... likw in the open for every ne thingys. Also there was ahot tub and a... sauna....I stared around and grinned "It's soo coooool here isn't it?" Then we went inside... ... through the pool it wasquit funny... and.... the awful concidence was: We all had swimming clothes under ou stuff.... really weird isn't it? We swam through the pool and inside. There were towels and bathrobes. We went out of the pool and dried ourselves. Each of us put on a bathrobe and we went into what seemed.... the huge hall...Temai and Kiba told us that our rooms were in the uppest story. so we went up the many mny many many many many many many*coughcough* many many many stairs. When we were in our rooms I looked away in mine. it was big and painted in my favourite colours. black red and green. I changed into a green tube top and shoert short short black shorts. I put my still damp hair into a high ponytail and went down to explore the house. When I came into what seemed the living room I could see he others sitting there in a circle each with tea in their hands.

shikamaru and Ino sat awfully close on the floor. And with awefully close I mean she was sitting on his and Naruto shared the loveseat while Sakura Sasuke Temari Kiba and Neji sat on the floor next to the loveseat.

"Hi Twenny We're playing truth or dare and Neji-wedgie here told a little juicy secret of his. "I sat down sghing. "If he wants to tell me He'll tell" Neji sighed Well that's what happened.... Sakura dared ino to sit on shikamarus lap till the end of the night" I nodded..." okay..." Naruto said "Neji's turn" Neji sighed "TenTen truth or Dare".

"DARE!!! ... i'm not an old Wedgie... oh sorry Neji" I said as everyone began laucghing/chuckling/giggling/whotever dogs say when they laugh.

"I dare you to kiss the person who you love on the cheek"... 2Loving as a friend brother whatever?I asked

"does't matter".... Sasuke-outou I love you as my brother" I grinned as I kissed him on the cheek.

Everyone laughed at Neji's look.

"AWW Tennie! I wanted to kiss Sasuke on the cheek". whined Sakura...

"Then why don't you do it?" I laughed as sasuke went beet red.

Sakura giggled as she kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Sooooooo Naruto Truth or Dare" Naruto yelled DARE-ttebayo!!!"

"I dare you to .... kiss...................a Hyuuga and that is..." I wathced as everyone giggled/whatever expecting I say Hinata... but because I somehow am on sugar and decided to be mean I said "NEJI!!!" Everyone looked at me dumb-founde an soon everyone exdxcept he wo began laughing their heads off.

"I don't want to do that!!!"... I nodded to the girls and we sang all together.

"There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got alot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl"

Then it happened.... Neji kissed Naruto.... and the weird thing was.. I felt jealous.... WHAT THE F&%K is wrong with me ?!?

Ohhh I finisheeed ^^,,, I'm on ... tea right now and I discovered that is even worse than sugar high-ness.

Sooo I'm sory that I didn'rt upload... but the last weeks of school are the worst... well... but soon I'm going to be in the 10th grae... Then I'm so close to being a big kid!!!...

I found my FF profile in google.... all I did was: I typed on SasuTenNeji and went to pictureds,,, There I clicked around and then I found my picture... isn't that awesome?!?!?!

Review please?


	10. sigh' you'll hate me for this AN

Good morning everyone

When I woke up I was flooded with inspiration to write new chapters…

But when I got up something in my neck dislocated…

I cannot move my head and cannot use my right arm properly.

Right now I'm typing with left so I need hours for it….

I hope it only is dislocated and nothing more serious.

I hope you can forgive me for not updating forever and then With an AN…

But I really can't right now… I'm seriously sorry

Lots of love and hugs

LilyLovesToSing

Oh and Merry Christmas


End file.
